


Remember Who You Are

by Steelhaven



Series: Sib Writes Something [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelhaven/pseuds/Steelhaven
Summary: I attempted poetry...
Series: Sib Writes Something [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106615





	Remember Who You Are

Remember who you are,  
Or else they will find the key.  
Find the star,  
Right above the tree.  
Where you will see the light,  
From the travels of love and care  
That once gave you delight  
That now gives you despair.

Remember who you are,   
Because they will destroy your symphony of life.  
The memoir of your story,  
The tale that needs to be told,  
The truth that needs to be released. 

Remember who you are,  
Or else they will find the key  
To your unfinished symphony.   
The memoir of your story,  
The tale that needs to be told,   
The truth that needs to be released.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do?


End file.
